Un Amor del Pasado
by m0rg4n4
Summary: Un mini-fic que le he regalado a mi mejor amiga: LuFeR! Es acerca de Trunks, conociendo a una mujer que es su alma gemela ¿Pero qué pasará cuando el futuro cambie? ¿La reconocerá?


**Un amor del pasado**

**Por Ailén. No lo hago con fines de lucro los personajes de DGBZ no me pertenece. **

_**Hermana que este regalo te agrade, no tengo otra cosa más que palabras; palabras que muchas veces no son tomadas en cuenta, espero que mi viva imaginación y mi gusto por plasmarla en papel te gusten**_

Él odiaba el presente que le tocó vivir, odiaba ese mundo de miserias, peleas, guerras y batallas inservibles que aseguraban que nada cambiaría.

Estaba sobrevolando la ciudad en busca de cómo siempre, gente que ayudar, salvar o en su defecto hacer que el cruzar al otro mundo fuera más fácil. Suspirando continuó su recorrido, cuando escuchó un gemido que inmediatamente lo hizo girarse, la escena mientras llegaba al lugar era una chica que se había caído al suelo. En cuanto se apresuró a llegar, tuvo que parar en seco cuando divisó a la chica parándose de golpe y blandiendo un tubo de metal en defensa propia y no sólo eso, sino que además parecía ir ganando cuando en vez de ser tres abusivos, el número subió a 5 en ese instante decidió concentrar su ki generando una esfera que sirvió no para asesinar sino para mandar una advertencia.

"Lo sabía…cobardes" pensaba mientras descendía queriendo ver a la doncella en apuros cuando apenas pudo esquivar un golpe.

Sorprendido miró a la chica que sostenía frente a ella el tubo, en señal de protección. Extrañamente se sintió atraído por la misteriosa chica de la que pudo sólo distinguir un cabello azabache ondulado y unos hermosos ojos arriba de unas ojeras.

-Calma- decía mientras ponía sus manos delante de él en son de paz- No quiero hacerte daño, en serio-

-No te me acerques- contestó

De pronto la alarma sonó indicando que algo estaba sucediendo, él miró a su alrededor y terminó posando su vista en la chica que había bajado el tubo; ella se mostraba asustada.

-Ven, vámonos de aquí- dijo tendiéndole una mano

-No me toques-

Él estaba apunto de volver a insistir, cuando un terremoto lo hizo reaccionar, evitando que la chica cayera y se despegó del suelo buscando un lugar para refugiarse.

La chica por su lado, sólo escondió su cabeza en la clavícula descansando su mejilla en su cuello, y fue cuando sin moverse con sus ojos logró ver parte de los labios de su salvador sintiendo una calidez muy grande.

Se escondió detrás de un edificio aún con la chica en brazos, al tiempo que sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies volvía a temblar sintió a la chica pegarse a su cuerpo en busca de refugio, cuando hubo pasado el pequeño incidente la mujer aún sin nombre lo miró.

-Ven, te llevaré a un lugar seguro-

-Aunque no quisiera, no tengo opción ¿O si?-

Él la llevó al único lugar donde realmente se sentía seguro, la depositó en una cama desvencijada mientras él iba por el botiquín, ella miró a su alrededor aún algo asustada por como su total ser confiaba en aquél hombre.

Él se hincó delante de ella, limpiando su rostro haciendo que ella se alejará

-Calma, sólo quiero curarte las heridas-

Ella no contestó pero se relajó.

Él limpió su rostro y su brazo con dedicación para después usar un ungüento y vendarla.

Vendó la última parte del brazo recorriendo el antebrazo hasta llegar a la mano y acariciarla sujetándola; pudo verla bien por primera vez. Su cabello ondulado y largo, sus ojos color caoba y unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Estarás a salvo- dijo él queriendo salir de su hipnosis

Ella asintió tragando saliva y desviando su mirada. Él se despidió avanzando hacia la puerta, cuando de golpe regresó y la besó…

El beso era dulce, era ardiente, era….conocido. Ambos sentían como si ya se conocieran, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos por años.

Nunca en sus diecisiete años había sentido lo que sentía en este momento por ella, le quitó un mechón de su rostro.

-Fer…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo…..Cómo pasó?-

-No lo sé- contestó ella riendo con vergüenza.

Los meses pasaron, y la pareja se hacía más unida, ella había conocido a su madre, vivía en su casa y cada noche se amaban con pasión, hasta que el triste día llegó.

-¿Debes irte?-

-Si…tú sabes que nada me gustaría más que quedarme, pero todo depende de mi-

-Pero…si vas al pasado y lo cambias ¿Cómo nos reconoceremos? ¿Cómo…?- decía ella desviando la mirada mientras pesadas lágrimas caían.

-Igual que pasó en este presente, pasará en el próximo lo prometo, no dejaré que nada nos separe ni siquiera el tiempo mismo-

Conforme pasó el tiempo en aquél lugar, cambiando ese presente para que el suyo mejorara, lo único que tenía en mente era a Fer; era su sarcasmo y humor renegrido que sólo él entendía, sus manías y gusto por las manualidades, sonrió sacando una grulla de origami, era su regalo para la buena suerte y que nunca la olvidara.

Extrañaba su tibio cuerpo junto a él en las mañanas frías, su beso de buenos días, sus berrinches cuando ponía los ojos en blanco y decía: "si ya entendí" y sobre todo su sonrisa, esa sonrisa sincera, pura y que hacía que todo lo malo se esfumara.

Los meses pasaron casi convirtiéndose en años, cuando suspiró aliviado de que su presente sería mejor y aún así sería triste y frío sin Fer a su lado, cerró los ojos convenciéndose de que se volverían a encontrar, estaban destinados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Él ni siquiera supo de lo que hubiera o de lo que fue su vida, sin esa visita de él mismo en otro tiempo.

Ahora estaba a cargo de la empresa de su madre, y como tal debía ir a la mejor universidad; ahí pasaba la mayor parte de su día…Estaba despidiéndose de unos camaradas, cuando escuchó

-¡Que no se vaya! ¡Que no se vuele!- gritaba una voz que reconocía

Entonces se giró para ver de donde provenía, al no encontrar a nadie, su vista bajó hasta que se posó en una figurita brillante, se agachó y estaba a punto de tomarla cuando nos dedos largos también lo hicieron, se giró a verla.

-Gracias por atrapar a mi…grulla-decía apenada- al parecer decidió volar- concluyó riendo

-No hay porque agradecer- contestó mientras miraba aquella figurita, y sintió que algo le faltaba, que le pertenecía aquella ave de origami.

-Soy Fer y estudio…-

-Administraciones- contestaron al unísono

-Así es-

-Yo también- dijo nervioso- Soy Trunks por cierto- decía extendiéndole la mano para formalizar el saludo.

En cuanto sus dedos se rozaron los dos sintieron algo, es como si vieran imágenes pasando rápidamente por su cerebro.

-No soy una doncella en apuros- dijo ella antes de ser besada con toda la pasión, con toda la ternura y toda la necesidad de sentirla después de tantos años separados.

-Te dije que el tiempo no podría hacer que te olvidara- susurró él antes de volverla a besar y saber que era esa persona, esa mitad, complemento y alma gemela de su vida entera.


End file.
